Ghost of lovecouldn't think of anything else
by Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o
Summary: It's the murauders first year, and...what where's remus? What happens if remus is a ghost, that no one can see or hear? What if he finally runs into the one person who can?
1. Ummm, start?

CHAPTER ONE : THE GREY BLACKS

Normal is narrativishy, _itali. is the smart-mean side of author_,**_ bold itali is the other side of author_**,** and bold is any guest that decide to pop in** (oh and any thing underlined is more guests)

_**First of all i shall state the obvious, I DO NOT OWN HP NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

_**This takes place in MWPP era and kicks off on there first year. This is my first attempt at a HP fic so i would enjoy any tips and i apoligize if i get anything wrong.**_

_**In this story Remus doesn't start with the others, you'll see why eventually, but they do meet early on, or at least some.**_

_**I intend for this to eventually be a SBRL slash and JPLE, though im not sure how long it will go for, or if the pairings will be in a sequal**_

_**Als-**_

_DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!_

**_Well I-_**

_NO! You've said enough, I'll talk._

_**But I-**_

_Remus will enter first, followed shortly by the others._

Now the story will start before these two...people get in a fight.

* * *

**C Remus' Pov C**

The newest batch of first years made their way off the train, to the boats, across the lake and before the doors of Hogwarts with the usual chatter of excitement. Most were wondering about how they were to get sorted into houses, the muggle-borns worried about there being a test, while the others told outragous tales about having to fight dragons presumably told to them by older siblings or family members who tried to scare the first years. One even told about how they would have to go through a physical challenge.

"-and then you'll duck under gargoyle statues who will spit fire through their nostrils as their eyes squirt acid that will burn your very skin off! Once you get past that you'll have to climb the moving stair cases-" By now just about everyone was listening and watching the boy gesture wildly.

"What's so bad about moving stair cases?" a red-haired girl demanded of the boy, interrupting his tale.

"M-moving s-s-stairs? W-wouldn't it be enough troub-ble walking up normal s-s-stairs?" a short pudgy boy with mousy brown hair squeked.

"Well essentially nothing, unless of course your accident prone like our bubbly bashful brunette friend here, but if you get to a certain point then it turns into a slide. NOW! What's so bad about a slide you ask!" he interrupted before the red head could ask "Nothing really unless it changes into one while the stair case moves and your left sliding off, to your impending doom, unless you know a cushioning spell or summoning spell for a broom, and know how to actually fly."

"But surely the teachers wouldn't let us do anything dangerous!" the red headed girl stated glaring at the boy.

"Oh don't mind him, he's Sirius, as in heir to the Black house hold, and everyone knows you can't trust a Black! I mean just look at his parents!" a girl sneered as she passed by. The boy, sirius, stiffened before turning to the girl and the group of now sneering gossipers with a large grin that can only be told was fake because of the coldness in his eyes.

"Your family nor your parents determine who you are only your actions do, silly girl, you should know that! But then again we are here to learn aren't we?"sirius sneered in a disturbingly cheerful voice one uses towards todlers "And Lily dear, my lovely Lily-flower, what do you define as 'Dangerous'?" sirius asked turning to the red head.

"Well if you can get hurt doing it then it's dangerous." Lily nodded, pleased with her argument.

"Ahh, yes! But you can get hurt walking, and yet your allowed to; And people do get hurt playing Quidditch, and yet there are quidditch teams, one for each house. Besides if you live your life safe then nothing fun will ever happen to you, you have to take risks thats what life's about, the ride not the destination! Eve-"

"You would make a wonderful motivational speaker, but I'm afraid that we don't have time for your preaching. Single file everyone! Single file! It's time for you to be sorted!" Minerva McGonagall said ushering them into the Great hall. The sorting hat resting on it's stool waited for it to quiet down before singing this years song,

"In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning To make the world's best magic school And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind Were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest Went to daring Gryffindor"(1)

The upper classes clapped and the first years stood staring as the sorting hat song ended. McGonagall started naming first years, but i didn't pay much attention as i hovered toward the Gryffindor table, i did look up when it came to the boy.  
"Sirius Black!" McGonagall called and the Slytherins all leaned forward in anticipation. Every one shifted uneasily as minutes passed and still no house was called, then finally the sorting hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius let out a yell of joy, throwing the hat in the air , catching it and setting it on it's stool before charging to the Gryffindor table.

"WHOOO! SIRIUS!" some girl with brown hair that resembled sirius yelled from the Ravenclaw table.

"THANKS ANDY!" he yelled back, and with that the sound barrier was broken and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers for their newest member. Curious, i drifted closer, floating right next to him, he glanced at me briefly before turning back to the sorting with a puzzled frown. The red head from earlier, Lily Evens, was sorted into Gryffindor also, along with Peter-something-another, the boy afraid of gave a cry of joy when a James Potter was sorted into the same house as him. Both boys shared a grin before returning to the sorting, they booed loudly when a boy named Snape was sorted to Slytherin.

"Before we tuck in to our welcome back feast i must inform-" The headmaster proceeded to tell the first years that they weren't allowed into the Forbiden Forest, and announced that the grounds keeper had a list of things that weren't allowed ang what you can't do. Lily and Peter payed apt attention to the speach, siruis and james got distracted after 'Forbidden forest'.

"What do you think is in there-" when he recied a shrug as a reply siruis continued "Maybe there are threstals, or hippographs!"

"What about cenatars! I hope there aren't any werewolves though" james said shivering slightly.

"Why?" and i leaned forward to find out also.

"My father said they are blood-thirsty creatures, that are into dark magic." James whisperd conspiratly.

"Mmmmm...kinda like all Blacks, eh?" Sirius stated deadpaned.

"W-what! N-no i didn't mean- i just- i-i-i'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that!" James spluttered.

"Not everything is as it seems..."sirius huffed before turning back to the headmaster, leaving james to try and word an approprate appoligy.

"I know you can't hear me, but what you said means a lot to me." i whisperd into sirius' ear, he shivered before repling

"Why wouldn't i? I can see you just fine." I stared at him shocked, no on has ever been able to see or hear me before.

"B-because no one has before." i squeked my reply after he turned to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Well, i guess i'm just special, huh?" he replied with a smirk.

"In more ways then you know, sirius. Oh, i'm Remus- i mean my name is remus lupin." i say.

He opened his mouth to probably question how i knew his name when James interupted him, "Sirius...mate, who are you talking to?"

"Remus. He didn't appreciate what you said earlier, i think you hurt his feel-lings." sirius sang the 'feelings' part, and i growled deep in my throught, causing him to laugh.

"But...there's no one there, sirius.."James stated unsurely, probably concerned for his friend's mental capacity.

"Are you trying to say remus isn't real? Thats rude, he's right next to me."Sirius growled in reply.

"No one but you can see or hear me, sirius, so unless you want to be sent to the infermery you should explain to the people staring that you have an imaginar friend or something!" i all but shout at him, worring that he could get sent to a mental hospital because of me.

"Sirius...?"James trailed off unsure how to react while the nearby students stared.

"James, this is Remus Lupin," Sirius gestured to me and the people glanced at the seemingly empty spot before turning back to sirius as he continued "he is my imaginary friend. I get bored at home, so i created someone to talk to, it also helped that my mother nearly fainted when she found me arguing to my self. She did faint when she found out he was muggle-born." James and the other kids stared slack-jawed at sirius.

I chuckled lowly before nodding towards then "Are they slow, or does he just have something wrong with him?"

"Hey, james, my imaginary friend thinks you have mental issues." sirius stated cheerfully. A few people continued to stare, but some were coming out of it and laughing at sirius' comment.

"Let the feast begin!" the headmaster called out, and instantly food appeared, distracting people, that boy, Peter was practically drooling.

"Because i'm sure you don't eat nearly enough to not be drooling all over your food." i drawl looking at peter with a mixture of awe, disguest and horror. As i was talking sirius was trying not to laugh, but catching sight of my face he broke into a slightly histarical laughter, causing james to look at him questioningly before sirius managed to gasp out a broken and butchered 'remus' before tearing up.

"It wasn't that funny." i mumbled embaressed.

"What did he say?" james asked curiously and slightly incrudiously when sirius was done.

"He said- and i quote- 'Because i'm sure you don't eat enough to not be drooling all over your food' while staring at peter with a look of horror, james horror!" sirius said before laughing again bring others in this time while peter flushed in embaressment.

"Sirius, your emberessing the poor 'bubbly bashful brunnette'" i say with air quotes around bubbly bashful brunnette.

"So, he was the one drooling, besides, you said it not me. James pass the patatoes, will you?" sirius said nodding to the bowl of mashed patatoes just out of reach.

"But you did't have to tell everyone, take some corn with your patatoes." i say pointing out the corn on the cob next to lily.

"I don't like corn that much, plus mashed patatoes are healthy enough without another veggie to corrupt it." sirius states piling ham, gravy, and some kind of pie on his plate.

"Ugh..could you at least eat normally, with a, i don't know, fork?" i stated watching him pick up patatoes with pieces of ham.

"Forks give off a sort of metalic taste, i don't like it, if i'm gonna eat something i wan't to taste it and only that, not the silver-ware." sirius stated inbetween bites.

"Then dunk the fork in gravy to cover the taste, the way you eat is disguesting." i groaned.

"Thats a good idea remus, never thought to dunk the fork in gravy. And the way i eat is not disguesting, if it was somebody would have said something, and even if they do say something i'm still eating more dignified then peter over there." sirius stated nodding to the boy who was all but diving into his food without use of even his hands.

"They're probably sacred you'll spit food all over them." i stated.

"We're just too scared to say anything incase you spit food all over us, but the way you eat is disguesting." James stated crinckling up his nose. Sirius and i blinked before laughing, causing james to look at sirius questioningly.

"Remus just said the exact same thing not two seconds before you." sirius clarified.

"This is going to get confusing, with you laughing out of no where." james stated.

"First years! Gryffindor first years, over here! Follow me, and stick close!" a gryffindor prefect shouted, causing the now finished eating first years to follow him, all around the same calles came but for different houses.

"Remus, where is the gryffindor common room?" sirius asked as we all made our way up a staircase.

"Gryffindor has a tower, so does Ravenclaw, Slytherin's are somewhere in the dungons, and i always forget where Hufflepuff's common room is." i reply.

"So Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have towers and Slytherin has the dungon? The dungons, how appropriate." sirius drawled catching the attention of the group.

"How do you know where the common rooms are?" the prefect demanded.

Sirius looked at him appraisingly before answering with a shrug, "Remus told me, didn't you hear me ask him earlier?"

"B-but he's not real, how would he know something you don't!" the prefect demanded again

"Just because he's my friend doesn't mean he's always with me" Sirius replied, causing the prefect looked at him oddly for a second before continuing towards gryffindor tower, i leaned in close to whisper in sirius' ear

"You have to be careful, maybe you shouldn't talk to me."

Sirius scoffed "I'm not going to ignore you because people think it's weired, you are my friend and people will have to get used to it!" I looked at him for a second, causing him to shift uncomfortably, before rewarding him with a smile, he beamed back in response.

**FF**

"What classes do you have tomarrow?" i asked as sirius, peter, and james put away their clothes and got ready for bed.

"Potions with slytherin- ugh...transfigueration with ravenclaw...and charms with ravenclaw? I think Defense Against the Dark Arts with hufflepuff, care for magical creatures with slytherin, and herbology with hufflepuff is tuesday...Oh! and astronomy- just gryffindor- wednesday night." sirius stated while he changed.

"So Slughorn, McGonall, and Flitwick? I bet you that McGonall will have you tranfiguring cups to rats or porqupines to pin cushions. And Flitwick will have you levitating feathers." i stated nodding, laying down on the empty bed looking at the wall beyond sirius' bed.

"Flying feathers, and furry cups? what about slughorn?" sirius asked turning towards me and tilting his head.

"Seeing as your a Black-" sirius pulled a face " - and james is a Potter, the i think he'll try to get you guys to join his 'Slug Club'." i said with air quotes.

"Why would he want Me and James to join his- what was it- Slug Club?" he questioned gaining The other ocupents' attention.

"hmmm...I got it, Sirius- grab your wand." i said.

"Remus,what are you gonna do?" sirius asked after grabbing his wand from his bedside table.

" Repeate after me : D'ecoutez a regardez et de regardez a ecoutez alors les garcons peux comprends tu aussi.(2)" i said while making wand movements.

"D'ecoutez a regardez et de regardez a ecoutez alors les garcons peux comprends tu aussi." he repeated with the same movements directed at me, there was a light spark.

"Did it work?" i asked and the resonse was imediant, peter dove under his covers with a squeak, james looked at where i was laying with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide, and sirius looked at his dorm-mates curiously.

"R-r-remus is real?" james stuttered getting over his shock and peter peeked out from the covers.

"Well, i would hope so, because if not then you guys are clinically insane." i drawled eying james.

"Thats kinda creepy, a voice with out a face- or body for that matter." james replied.

"Remus has a body, mate, you just can't see it james- what did D'ecoutez a regardez et de regardez a ecoutez alors les garcons peux comprends tu aussi mean?" sirius asked leaning closer eagerly.

"Roughly it's supposed to be ' From listen to look and from look to listen so these boys may understand you too' if you took out the 'et de regardez a ecoutez' part then peter and james would have to read what i was saying. " i stated.

"R-r-rem-mus-s...w-why d-d-didn't y-you h-have s-s-sirius do the s-spell earlier?" peter stutted geting out from under the covers.

"Then everyone can hear me- at least the boys and he would have gotten in trouble, and i didn't think it would work." i replied sheepishly.

"But what drove you to it now?" james and sirius asked curiously.

"So sirius wouldn't have to explain the slug club to you, The Slug Club is a club of Slughorns favorite students, they usually have some kind of connection that causes slughorn's interest. Like students that show exceptional talent, or have family members in high places, or come from pure-blood families like you two." i said.

"So he just want connections for himself? That's kinda...sleezy." james declared scrunching up his face causing me to laugh.

"Why did you guys boo for...severus...sneverus...snivllus...snape!" i asked trying to remember the boy's name.

"That's fantastic Remus! Snivllus!" James and sirius bursted out laughing after sharing a look.

"But we booed because snivllus is a slimey git-" sirius started

"-who should learn how to use a shower." james finished.

"Oh dear, i believe i've just made life very hard for that kid..."i mumbled to myself before yelling "Boys! Get to bed, you have classes tomarrow!"

"Yes mom!" the three boys called mock saluting me before going to thier beds.

"hey remus, why can't anyone else see or hear you?" sirius asked after they all were under the blankets, the lights were off, and the other two were already asleep.

"That is a story for another time.." i said softly turning to look out the window sadly.

"...hey remus..?"

"...yes sirius..?"

"...i'm glad i can see you.." sirius slurred before sleep claimed him.

"...me too sirius..me too." i wispered softly, looking back at him before disapearing from the dorm.

* * *

**_1 i chose the 1995 song because its my favorite and it's the year of my birth._**

**_2 D'ecoutez a regardez et de regardez a ecoutez alors les garcons peux comprends tu aussi. - roughly it's supposed to be ' From listen to look and from look to listen so these boys may understand you too' - if it's not sorry it's my first year of french._**

**_SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!_**

_i told you not to *sneezes* talk_

**_...FINE...I HOPE YOU GET SICK_**


	2. Preview

**_i got stuck, but heres a preview, try to guess who's Pov_**

"You are...odd" he said slowly.

"Odd is just another word for uniqie, if your going to insult me at least have the decentcy to do it right." i said waving my hand dismissivly.

"Pig-head?"

"Canine, remember, try again."

"ummm...Fur ball?"

I blinked, "You mean what comes out of cats? Thats just gross."

"Hobnocker?"

"Tch. you wish i'ld do that in public."

"Git."

"over used."

"Annoying."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Wanker?"

"Ummm...no."

"Queer."

"Irrelevent."

"Pretty boy."

"You think i'm pretty?"

"No!"

"You are bad at this."

"I'm not one to insult..."

I stopped "Reaaally? i didn't notice."

"You insult me." he huffed.

"But of course, the question is what are you gonna do about it?"

**_They are headin to class...late i might add_**


	3. The Naming

Normal is narrativishy, _itali. is the smart-mean side of author_,_**bold itali is the other side of author**_, **and bold is any guest that decide to pop in **(oh and any thing underlined is more guests)

**_SO TODAY IS THE BOYS' FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL_**

_-classes..._

**_THATS WHAT I SAID. THEY HAVE POTIONS, TRANSFIGURATION AND DADA-_**

_-charms..._

**_I SAID THAT ANYWAYS- HEY WHATS WITH YOU?_**

_i'm sick...i'm going to go to bed.._

**_YOU CAN'T! I NEED YOU!_**

_stfu your giving me a head ach, i'll stay here till the end, so get on with it..._

_

* * *

_

**'o' Sirius' Pov 'o'**

"WHAT THE HELL!" i yelled jumping out of bed soaking wet.

"You weren't waking up." James stated tucking his wand into his robe.

"You have to get dressed now or else you'll miss breakfast." Remus stated poking his head out from the ceiling causing James and peter to jump. Grumbling to myself i grabbed my clothes and wand before going towards the unused bed and closed the hangings. Casting a few spells i came out dressed, dry , and clean, making James and peter to gawk at me while Remus chuckled which caused me to smirk.

"Come on were going to miss breakfast." i called grabing my bag and jogging down the stairs to the gryffindor common room.

I led them out of the portrait down the hall, and turned down a corridor then took a staircase down before pausing and looking at Remus who was following us. "Um...where is the great hall?" i asked shifting sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes before saying "Follow me." and taking off down the opposite corridor we were heading down, i jogged to catch up with him, James and Peter trailing me.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" a group of students called as we passed them. All four of us stopped and looked at them. "Do you know where the great hall is?" one kid asked. The three of us nodded,in silent agreement to not let them know Remus was leading us, and Remus turned around going off at a slower pace.

"First years...i gonna have to play tour guide all day..."Remus grumbled, causing the three of us to snicker and the group following us to look at us strangely. "James and Peter, only Sirius should respond to me unless we are alone. An imaginary friend is acceptable but for you guys to hear me also isn't. If you must talk to me, tap while you talk, but make it so like you're talking to each other." Remus stated as we came to the doors of the great hall, he received two nods.

"PANCAKES!" i yelled bofore diving into the seat that some random third year was going to take. I ended up laying on the bench holding on to the sides so i would stop skidding.

"Errr...i guess we'll sit over there" the girl who was about to sit said and the three of them left looking at me strangely. After making sure they really left, i popped up so i was seated in front of the pancakes. Humming to myself, i stated piling them on my plate.

"Hey Remus, do you know a heating charm?" i questioned when i found out the syrup was cold. He grunted in reply, and i cast the charm after barely catching what he said. "Thank you Remy-dear" i said cheerfully before digging in to my breakfast. What i said left Remus in a coughing fit and James turning pink from trying to stifle his laughter, peter gave no reaction, to engrossed with his food to pay attention.

"Since when am i 'Remy-dear'?" remus asked indignagentlycausing me to glance at him catching the blush that dusted his cheeks a light pink.

"Well, you've became Remy-dear when you started acting like a house wife." i stated causing him to growl at me."Well, Grrrr to you to. If it will make you feel better i'll take off the 'dear'. Unless you like me calling you Remy-dear?" i asked curiously.

"If you call me Remy-dear one more time i will teach James a spell that will make your voice go octaves higher, permanently." he growled, i shivered and turned to stare at him in horror.

"Um Remy? Remus, you not talking about castrating me are you?" i asked, my voice breaking, Remus just spared me a mysterious smile before turning away.

"I starting to really like remus" james stated before being consumed with laughter.

"James, please tell me Remus wasn't talking about castrating me.." i whined, causing him to laugh harder.

"What would be the problem, it's not like you've gone through puberty, so you won't notice the difference." Remus stated, getting up, causing the three of us to follow him, leaving the students close enough to us to hear laughing.

"Whether i've gone through puberty or not is not the point! You can't castrate a guy, it's wrong!" i hollered.

"No it's not, castration is a strong weapon for women." Lily stated walking by with her friends.

"Not you too, Lily-flower! I thought if no one else, my lovely lily-flower would stand by me." i cried dramatically, causing her to laugh.

"Potions down in the dungeons, you guys are going the wrong way." Remus stated causing the three of us to notice he stopped.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, Remy? Lead us onward to potions!...on second thought, let us get lost i really don't want to be stuck in the dungons with slytherins." i stated, causing lily to hit me in the back of my head.

"Sirius lead us to the potions class room." She demanded.

"But Lily...i don't know where the class is, Remus does." i whined rubbing my head.

"Then follow Remus so we can follow you to class. I am not going to be late because of you!" she growled, causing me to lean away in fear of her hair burning me if she was mad enough.

"W-well r-Remus lead the way." i said nodding to him, seeing his grin which caused me to scowl.  
" Your supposed to be my friend...what kind of friend are you, grinning while lily tortures me?" i whined i followed him down a pair of stone stairs.

"I'm the best kind." he chirpped cheerfully.

"Some best friend." i glowered at his back.

"Awww...come on siri, haven't you heard of the saying 'Friends will be the ones to bail you out of jail, but Best Friends will be in the cell with saying that was freaking awesome'" he replied.

"Siri? Doust my ears deceive me? Did Remy just give me a nick name? Are you trying to tell me we're gonna end up in jail together, and peter is gonna pay bail?" i asked as we walked into the class room. Lily walked off with her friends, James and Peter chose a seat in front of me and Remus.

"Mr. Black please sit up front, so you can partner up with someone." Slughorn said.

"But professor i have a partner, Remus is sitting with me." i stated gesturing to Remus who was leaning back on his chair with his feet on the desk, after a mentioned him he sat up strait with his feet on the ground.

"Mr. Black, Remus doesn't exist." Slughorn said after pausing to let the bell ring**_(1)._**

"ProfessorSlughorn, Remus led us here, Mr. Potter and Miss Evens can vouch for me, just please humor me until the end of the week and if our work is not satisfactory, then i will partner up with someone else." i said, and after a slight hesitation, he nodded before turning to the board. The class passed without another incident, Remus kept nudging me when ever i stopped paying attention and we successfully made the potion that was assinged. When the bell rang the three of us made out way out of the class, while Remus just fazed through the wall.

"Hey, wait up." Lily called after us, as Remus was leading us to our transfiguration class, her friends following as she raced after us.

"Yes, Evens?" James asked.

"Since...Remus-" Lily continued after my affirming nod at his name " knows where the classes are , we are going to follow you."

"We don't _want _a bunch of _girls_to follow us." James growled, Peter - the git, can't think for himself - nodded rapidly in agreement, Remus just huffed and rolled his eyes, Lily looked at me - and after receiving a shrug - turned to snarl at James.

"We don't want to follow a bunch of _disgusting, idiotic, arrogant, and utterly unhygienic _group of _boys, Potter! _But i will not be made late because you are too much of a _pigheaded toerag_ to _help _someone who _isn't like you, POTTER!"_Lily dragged me away, with Remus following snickering to himself at James and Peter's stricken looks.

"Wow - Lily just wow, if i didn't think you would attack me i would kiss you." i said in awe, Lily blushed and hit my shoulder muttering a "what, no Lily-flower?" while her friends just laughed at us. I glanced at Remus and saw his face was a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"What's wrong Remy?"

"Nothing, we're just headed the wrong way again, so you'll have to run to get to class on time, and you don't want to be late or Minerva will bite your head off." Remus said smiling a secret smile before taking off down a corridor to the left.

"W-wait! Remus! What do you mean bite our heads off if we're late!" i yelled running after him, the girls following behind me.

"If you can keep up with me I'll tell you!" he called floating backwards to see me, before taking off at a faster pace down a corridor to the right.

"Damn it! Remus slow down!" I called speeding up. Turning right, i ended up skidding from turning too fast and hit the opposite wall with a grunt, lifting myself up i checked i had my bag still before pushing off with my hands to charge after Remus who was at the other end laughing at me.

"Can't keep up with me Sirius?" Remus taunted, smirking at me taking off again this time to the left.

With a growl i sped up again ignoring my protesting lungs, just wanting to prove him wrong and shove it in his face. When the turn came i turned my feet slightly and twisted my body and sped up slightly before going the same speed i was before. Seeing Remus going up stairs i muttered a low 'fuck', before speeding up and jumping, and swinging forward again using the railing and some random person's shoulder. I landed at the top of the stair case, but i was off balance. Eyes widening slightly, i windmilled my arms trying to regain my balance, but i landed to far off for that. I glanced at Remus upon hearing his sharp intake of breath, and saw his arms were grabbing on to me, but his face was scared. I got over my small scense of relief when i realised that even though i could feel him like i would any other person, my body jerked slightly towrds him and slow on its fall, against anything else he was basically useless. Part of me was angered about that.

_**What good is he?**_

_He is our friend, we like him._

**_But what can he _do?_ He can't even be seen or heard by anyone else with out the help of a spell and maybe not even that for being seen. what is he! Not a human, Not a ghost, he doesn't belong!_**

_He is our friend! We like him! He _needs _us _because _no one else can see him!_

**_Bu-_**

_Plus he knows the school and more spells, he can help us prank._

**_Fine...maybe he isn't useless._**

_He's our friend, you'll realise you like him eventually. And we will help him as long as he needs us._

Suddenly i was pushed forward, a cushion of wind caught me so i didn't fall. Straitening up i turned to thank whoever saved me, but my words got caught in my throat seeing the headmaster, that ended in me coughing because i was already panting, my body trying frantically to get air into my lungs.

"Mr. Black, may i inquire as to why your out of breath and jumped up the stairs?" he asked eyes twinkling slightly, but his voice carried a sort of undertone of warning, probably to be more careful.

"You may." i replied the corners of my lips twitching to try and grin.

"How kind of you, so tell me why." he said a ghost of a smile showing up.

"Well, it has come to your attention that we're first years, yes?" i asked nodding to Lily and her friends who were standing around me, and at his nod i continued. "So seeing that we are first years it is predicted that we were to get lost, so i asked Remus here-" i nodded to him smirking at him grumbling about crazy headmasters and friends who need to learn how to go up stairs correctly, "-to show us to our classes because he knows the castle. It was going fine until he said we were going to be late to Minnie...Meanie...Minerva!" i exclaimed remembering our teacher's name. "Minerva's transfiguration class because she would 'bite our heads off', before taking off, and i -being the inquisitive boy that I'm sure you were once- chased after him, but Remus -see he's a bit slow-" Here i heard him growling but i continued to look the headmaster in the eye. "- i mean why else would he continue at such a speed when i continually inquired as to what bite our heads off meant and if he could slow down - but our poor slow Remus simply didn't comprehend because I'm sure if he did he would have slowed down instead of speeding up." here i turned to glare at the growling boy. " See, sir that is what happened." i said turning back to give him a bow. I glanced at the girls seeing them hiding their silent laughter, not sure how the headmaster would react, you could only tell by the slight puffing in and out of their cheeks rapidly and the slight twitch near the eye - neither an eye twitch nor eyebrow, just an odd facial spasm.

"Well seems like your late regardless of you valiant efforts, Mr Black." My face faulted and Lily took in a sharp breath, nostrils flaring. "But as a reward to such efforts i shall escort you so you wont find out what 'bite your heads off' means quite yet." He said, lips twitching slightly before walking down the corridor, leaving the rest of us to follow.

"I swear Dumbledore gets crazier every year!" Remus huffed from beside me.

"But he is quite brilliant isn't he?" i asked nudging Remus, watching the headmaster discuss jelly-bean flavors with sally.**_(2)_**

"Most of the time." Remus allowed eying the man slightly apprehensively._**(3)**_

"What do you mean by that?" i asked tilting my head curiously.

"...He can be a bit reckless sometimes, yes?" Remus replied hesitantly, seeming to not want to divulge some sort of information. That led to me thinking on how much i truly knew about Remus, besides he is remarkably good with spells and charms; and that just won't do anymore.

"What is your favorite thing to eat?" i shot at him

"Chocolate" he answered automatically, before blinking inquiringly and responding with the same question out of common courtesy.

"I'm more partial to ribs, something about pealing flesh from curved bone with my teeth just excites me." i replied, causing him to blink again at my wording.

_Have i really acted like such a dim wit to call such an action?_

**_You dove into a seat for pancakes._**

_and!_

**_nevermind, just continue with the interrogation._**

"Favorite falange?" i shot, just to show i _can_ be smart.

He started a such a question, and gave me an odd look before thinking it over, "...I guess my...left...big toe...and you?"

"Right thumb," i replied easily and logically seeing as it is the apendage that allowed me to write, though i loath it when i am _forced_to write, before continueint with my questioning. "What animal would you be?"

"Wolf." he replied with a twisted smile i didn't comprehend.

"The ones that howl at the moon?" i asked hesitently not sure if it was wise to pry further with that smile on his face.

"What other kind is there?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

I flushed at that before perking up, "So, i'll dub you Moonshine-" at his disgruntled face i hastened to change "-or rather Moony."

"I have no real choice do i?" at my afferming nod he continued with a weary sigh "What animal would you be, then?"

"A dog." i replied smiling wistfully, desregarding the slightly surprised look he sent at me or that we were now in step with the rest of the group that were watching me curiously.

"So i can call you Puppy?"

I stopped and glowered angrily at him, "Absolutly not."

"Dogs...have padded feet, bushy fur, enthusiastic tails...Furry? Padfoot? Fuzz?Harry? Peppy?" he murmered.

I perked up, "Backtrack a bit, a Pad-what?"

"Padfoot?"

"Perfect, Moony!" i grinned causing him to pass a pleased smile.

"You are...odd" he said slowly.

"Odd is just another word for uniqie, if your going to insult me at least have the decentcy to do it right." i said waving my hand dismissivly.

"Pig-head?"

"Canine, remember, try again."

"ummm...Fur ball?"

I blinked, "You mean what comes out of cats? Thats just gross."

"Hobnocker?"

"Tch. you wish i'ld do that in public."

"Git."

"over used."

"Annoying."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Wanker?"

"Ummm...no."

"Queer."

"Irrelevent."

"Pretty boy."

"You think i'm pretty?"

"No!"

"You are bad at this."

"I'm not one to insult..."

I stopped "Reaaally? i didn't notice."

"You insult me." he huffed.

"But of course, the question is what are you gonna do about it?" i raised an eyebrow. He smiled sweetly at me before tripping me.

I yelled out every insult i knew, which was surprisingly vast, causing a red-faced lily to point her wand at me and yell "_Silencio" _rendering me silent.

"Well done Miss Evens, a first year doing a fith year spell." Dumbledore said as we _finally_made it to our class, "Sadly the counter spell seems to have slipped my mind, so Mr. Black will have to stay like that till Silenciowears off, i shall leave them in your capable hands, Minvera." And with that the headmaster left humming the school song under his breath.

McGonagall looked crossed but didn't do much considering it was the headmaster that brought us to class, we were maybe seven minutes late, no more no less. We parted ways, the girls to the front and me to the back with Remus.

"Very well, seing as it is the first day and you are first years i shall let this slide, but if you are late to my class you shall be punished. Now-" McGonagall was interupted by a group of gryffindors, now that i looked our class was mostly ravenclaws, but i guess it would make sense for them to be on time. With a flare of her nostrils she gestured for them to take thier seats.

"I swear i saw her eye twitch." i mumbled under my breath as Jsmes and Peter came to sit with us, causing remus to snicker.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will be punished. You have been warned."

* * *

**I am stuck, i don't know how to proceed with transfiguration so i'll post this in hope someone'll help me.**

* * *

_**1 do they have a bell, if not im going to pretend it sounds like a siren**_

_**2 i'm naming lily's friends-these are her dormates- Sally Huiwett, Gwen Warrington, and Sariyou("Sari") Codlewing - ridiculous, absolutely but personally i think its better then "slughorn" but that's just me**_

_**3 im not sure of remus' relationship with dumbledore, but my inner remy(xD) says he would be poliet, and grateful tho think him a crazy and ecentric man(which causes him to be wary cuz he doesn't like being unsure of his standing with someone)**_


End file.
